Agent Washington
Agent Washington (often shortened to Wash), real name David, is a main character in the webseries Red vs. Blue. History Before he joined Project Freelancer, where soldiers are trained in the use of various experimental weaponry and tech for a variety of missions, he was enlisted into the UNSC (United Nations Space Command) during the Great War. However, he injured his Sargent, resulting in him getting court-martialed. After this, he joined Project Freelancer and was given the codename, Freelancer Agent Washington. In Project Freelancer, the Director imagined an army of soldiers paired with A.I, he, however, was only able to get one A.I, the Alpha, based on the Director's own personally and memories. The Director tortured the A.I, forcing it to split into multiple fragments to save itself. One of the fragments was Epsilon, who was implanted into Washington, after the implantation, Washington began to see memories from Epsilon and the Director's dead wife, Allison, including witnessing all the horrible acts the Director did to the Alpha. Some time later, Wash tracks down The Meta, during this time he meets the Blood Glutch Crew, including Church, who is revealed to be the Alpha A.I. Washington goes to set off an EMP, destroying all the A.I's in the process (except Epsilon who was taken away by the Blood Glutch Crew), the Director and the Counselor plead with him, telling him not to set it off, when he refuses, they let Meta attack him. After being shot in the shoulder (and with some help from Church) Washington manages to set off the EMP. Unfortunately, because of this event Washington was imprisoned, but, in exchange for his freedom, he agreed to find Epsilon, teaming up with Meta as a result. During the battle with the Reds and Blues, Maine betrays Washington, causing Wash to help the Reds and Blues defeat Meta, after this, Washington joins Blue Team who help him fake his death to avoid imprisonment Powers and Abilities *'Healing Unit: '''While he might not still have this, once Agent New York died, Washington took his Armor Enhancement, which was a Healing Unit, this can heal deadly wounds, like gunshots to the back, it is likely that this was taken away from him when he was imprisoned after he set-off the E.M.P *'E.M.P: An Armor Enhancement, short for Electromagnetic Pulse, can shut off electric devices, rending them useless, *'BioScan: '''An Armor Enhancement that can check another person's vitals and/or injuries. *'Grav Boots: 'An Armor Enhancement, allows Washington to release his own form of artificial gravity, mostly used to attach to surfaces or keep balance. *'Fighting Skill: 'While not the best Freelancer in terms of fighting skill, Washington is certainly very skilled. Managing to hold his own against Wyoming and Maine, he also seems to have a great level of skill with firearms, firing a Fuel Rod Canon despite having never even seen one before. Not only that, but he's a quick thinker, when fighting a cloaked Locus, Washington slit his own hand to reveal Locus' position Equipment *'Grenade *'Combat Knife: '''Wash has shown to have great skills in adept in knives. He can use it for throwing, stabbing or slashing. Because of his adept of knives, he is capable enough to match Meta's Brute Shot and is capable enough to throw at several feet away. *'Magnum: His secondary weapon. Like all characters, he wields one and like all characters, it holds eight rounds and shoots a single round with each shot. The rounds are strong enough to break solid stone columns. And plus can be loaded paralyzing paint albeit for training sessions. *'''Battle Rifle Feats Strength *Blocked strikes from The Meta, easily considered to be the physically the strongest in the Freelancer. *Had managed to prevent Locus from stabbing him and pushed him away. *Forced himself on top of a warthog which ran him over. Speed *Dodged three throwing knives thrown by Felix. *Evaded an explosion by rolling away. *Managed to catch the fourth knife thrown by Felix. *Able to dodge every single sword swing from Felix. *Can dodge a barrage of missiles, machine gun fire and sniper shots. Durability *Survived a gunshot to the shoulder. *Survived strikes from the blade of the Brute Shot. *Got hit with a speeding Warthog. *Survived being in the middle of an explosion. *Survived a direct hit from the railgun. *Can take hits from the likes of The Meta or Agent Texas. *Can survive the self-destruction of an implanted A.I on to him. Skill *Killed Agent South Dakota. *With the exception of Epsilon, destroyed the freelancers' A.I.s. *Was ranked 6th on the Freelancer board. *Took down two Hornets single-handedly. Weaknesses *Stated by York to be one of the worst freelancer agents. *Because of the Epslion incident, Washington never got an A.I. **Despite this, Wash is a very formidable opponent, and his held his own against several other Freelancers. Fun Fact * Wash was originally supposed to have been cut in half by a warthog thrown by The Meta, this was changed because it would have (obviously) killed him, which couldn't happen. Category:Red vs. Blue Category:Male Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:True Neutral Category:Firearms Users Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Explosives Users Category:Completed Profiles